District 2 and ten
by Clay19
Summary: Harry is the son of two champions, one from two and the other from ten. They spent years training him in everything that could be useful in the games. He meets Katniss and falls in love with her, he promises her that he would help her win. But along the way she fell for him. He is good with any weapon, knows how to make traps, track anything, what not to eat, and other stuff.
1. Panem

******Panem****is a nation that was established during an unknown time period in a post-apocalyptic world. It is situated primarily in North America, and the Capitol is located in an area formerly known as the Rocky Mountains. **Panem was run by an authoritarian-totalitarian dictatorship that was led by President Snow before the second rebellion. It is portrayed in the trilogy to be the dominant society in North America, and no other nations or civilized societies beyond Panem have been mentioned, so it is unknown if any exist at all.

The name Panem derives from the Latin phrase _panem et circenses_, which literally translates into 'bread and circuses'. The phrase itself is used to describe entertainment used to distract public attention from more important matters. Furthermore, by the government providing ample food and entertainment, the citizens would give up their political rights.

In Panem, the rules are harshly enforced: After the Dark Days, a sadistic annual event known as the Hunger Games was established as a warning reminder of the past. According to the , Panem has a population of 4,556,778 people. Adding up the Capitol and 12 districts gives it a population of only 1,905,286 people.

Panem is located in the remains of North America. Not much is known about the exact locations of the districts, other than the fact that District 12 is located in the Appalachia. The size of the country is known not to be as large as North America today, given that, large areas of land (across the world) were flooded by rising sea level.

Much of Panem's history is shrouded in mystery, though known history dates back approximately seventy-five years prior to the beginning of _The Hunger Games_.

An unspecified time before the current date, the face of the Earth changed and modern civilization was seemingly destroyed. It is unknown precisely what caused the "end of the world," but major landmasses changed shape as the sea level rose to unknown heights around the planet, hinting that North America became smaller and presumably the only landmass on Earth.

Some time after the end of the world as we knew it, a nation was established in North America that would soon come to be known as Panem. It is unknown precisely when Panem was established and how long it has existed, though it is certain that Panem has been around for more than seventy-five years, and it's entirely possible for it to be at least a century or two old.

Panem eventually grew large enough that it was segmented into thirteen separate districts, each responsible for producing goods of a particular industry to serve the growing needs of the nation, and all operating under the auspices of Panem's oppressive Capitol. Its exact method of expansion is unknown; it is possible that some of the separate districts may have even once been smaller, separate nations that were eventually annexed by Panem.

Approximately seventy-four years before the events of _The Hunger Games_, the various districts of Panem rebelled against the Capitol, primarily due to the oppressive fashion in which the Capitol government ruled over the districts. It is unknown how long the rebellion lasted or the exact number of casualties on either side (although the Capitol claims that for every dead Capitol citizen, two rebels died), but by the end of the conflict, the Capitol had quelled the rebellion, defeating twelve of the districts and obliterating the thirteenth entirely.

In the wake of the rebellion, the Capitol established the Hunger Games, an annual event in which twenty-four children between the ages of twelve and eighteen, one boy and one girl from each district, are chosen from a lottery and entered into a gladiatorial competition where they must fight each other to the death until only one remains standing.

The event served two purposes. The first was to demonstrate the overwhelming power the Capitol had over the districts by taking their children by force and forcing them to slay each other in a no-rules competition. It was proof that the Capitol's control over its people was so inexorable and unstoppable that they could do something so sadistic as to force the children of their conquered foes to slay each other in a battle royale. The second purpose was purely for entertainment. The Hunger Games are a nationally televised event in the same vein as a reality show, its entrants practically considered celebrities and the events themselves dramatized and glorified.

**The Capitol, hence the name, is the capital and largest city in Panem and serves as the nation's central seat of government. It is located in an area formerly known as the Rocky Mountains and is surrounded by the thirteen outlying districts. **

The free residents of the Capitol are generally considered the wealthiest (and most decadent) of all Panem, and the city's prosperity is fueled by the industries and forced labor of the districts beyond. While it is a major territory, it is not considered one of the thirteen districts. The people are most known for their "creative" outfits, and crazy sense of fashion, even to the extent of dying the color of their own skin, or even having whiskers and talons implanted. President Snow leads Panem, until there is rebellion and eventually, war.

The nation of Panem was separated into a total of thirteen nation-states known as districts, twelve of which are recognized as operational by the Capitol, and each being responsible for producing, procuring, or refining goods in a particular industry as dictated by the Capitol. All of the districts are subject to the unrelenting will of the authoritarian Capitol, and have no known influence concerning the national politics of Panem beyond their own individual territories.

The districts barely interact with each other since it was illegal, so each district generally has a unique culture unaffected by the other districts. Welfare levels vary significantly, and are often dependent on the goods it produces; some districts, such as 10, 11 and 12, are far more impoverished than wealthier districts like 1, 2, and 4, though apparently no district is nearly as wealthy as the Capitol itself.

Originally, there were thirteen districts in Panem. During the Dark Days, District 13 was obliterated by the Capitol and is no longer recognized as operational. Each district provides something different to the Capitol; for example, District 12 provides coal and District 4 provides fish.

District 1's industry is making luxury items for the Capitol. Due to the nature of its industry, it's considered to be the wealthiest district, the only other wealthier area being the Capitol itself. It is a Career District. Little else is known about this district.

District 2's industry is masonry, but also manufactures weaponry, makes trains, and supplies Peacekeepers. The main military complex in the district is known as the Nut. Citizens of District 2 are sometimes called "the pets" of the Capitol. They are the biggest supporters of the Capitol and therefore are pampered and given many extra conveniences.

District 3's primary industry is general electronics of many types, though it is known for also making various mechanical products such as automobiles and firearms. Their tributes are skilled with electronics.

District 4's industry is fishing, thus most residents have experience using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life.

District 5's industry is power.

District 6's industry is transportation. In the 75th Hunger Games, two of the past winners ended up becoming morphling addicts.

District 7's industry is lumber and many of its residents have experience with hatchets, axes, saws, and other tree cutting tools. Also, that this district's children begin work at an early age.

District 8's industry is the production of textiles, and they have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms.

District 9's industry is grain. Little is known about this district, just that there are lots of farmland for grain. In the 74th Hunger Games, the boy from District 9 was the first person to be killed in the book.

District 10's industry is livestock. Not much is known about this district, but some known information is that its marriage rituals are similar to that of District 4's.

District 11's industry is agriculture - orchards and fields of grain and cotton surround the district. Almost everything grown is shipped directly to the Capitol. It is one of the poorest districts in Panem, second only to District 12. In addition, it is also one of the districts where the Peacekeepers are the strictest. Ironically, this directly results in its residents generally being malnourished and underfed despite its focus on agriculture.

District 12's industry is coal. District 12 is located somewhere near what was the Appalachian mountains. The district has the distinction of being one of the poorest districts, if not the outright poorest, in all of Panem.

District 13 supposedly obliterated during the Dark Days as a warning to the other twelve districts of the Capitol's might. The district is now said to be uninhabitable, the ruins supposedly still smoldering from the toxic bombs dropped upon it.

After the Dark Days, the Capitol lead Panem's population to widely believe that the main industry of District 13 was graphite mining. However, this was a cover for the truth: nuclear technology research and development, including weapons.

Many of the wealthier districts such as Districts 1, 2 and 4, known as "Career Districts," have a more positive orientation toward the Hunger Games. As residents do not generally face extreme poverty and malnutrition as is done in more impoverished districts, their tributes are generally healthy and strong. In these districts, it is not uncommon for children to volunteer to be tributes, as winning the Hunger Games is held in highest regard in these districts. Although it is against the rules of the Hunger Games, children in these districts are often specifically raised to participate in the Hunger Games, and thus are trained in the arts of combat and survival. They are typically known as Career Tributes, or "Careers" for short.


	2. Harry has a blast with a woman

Harry looks around his bedroom once last time because today is the day of the reaping. And he plans to be pick and if not he is going to volunteer, if somebody else is picked. Harry slips on a white t-shirt and black pants, and steps outside to see Sarah his mother in a beautiful blue dress. "Are you ready to be chosen?" she asks.

"Yes mother." he says.

Panem is ruled by the harsh and cruel Capital. Seventy five years ago the citizens had enough and rebelled. The war was short but, the damage was done but huge. By the end of the uprising, District 13 was obliterated, and the rebels were conquered. The ruler at that time thought the citizens needed a reminder to keep them in line. As a form of punishment, each district is forced to put forth two of their own to compete in a horrendous tournament called the Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games is an annual competition. Each district must produces one boy and one girl between the ages twelve and eighteen, who must participate in a fight to the death, in a fast outdoor arena, and to top it all off it's televised live to the whole nation. The Capital requires the games to be treated as a holiday.

To capital's citizens the games are for their entertainment, they even going so far as to place bets on the outcome. To the rest of Panem the games are there to prove that the capitol shows no mercy. They can and will do, what they want, when they want, for whatever purpose they see fit, the citizens of Panem are there to serve them and they best no forget it.

The people of each district hold an annual lottery called the reaping. The winners will be sent to the games that year and they are called, Tributes. These Tributes must complete in the games, unless another qualified candidate volunteers. However, the reaping is prejudiced in many ways. To the poor the reaping is a risky game they must play.

This is how it should play out, the day they turn twelve their name is entered for the first time, at thirteen their name is added again, and do on, until your eighteen, therefore your name should have only been entered seven times.

Here is why it is so biased to the underprivileged, if your poor and need help getting by, you can add your name more times in exchange for a small amount of extra food and fuel the capitol offers everyone each year. You can only do this for your self and your immediate family members but, the cost is high.

As Harry and Sarah his mother made their way in the path to town, they arrived at the town square and wait to sigh in. The town square is a sea of activity, and seems to have been transformed overnight. Banners are hung along the street, a stage is set in front of the justice building, extra Peacekeepers from the capitol were sent and patrolled the area.

They were here to assure that there are no disruption during and after the ceremonies. But, the most obvious change was that there were camera crews everywhere. Rooftops, balconies, look in any direction and you are bond to the start. The reaping for each district is televised live, then replayed again later that night, with added commentary from capitol reporters.

Everyone's attention was draw to the justice building, as Mayor Samuel took the stage. Accompanying them was Mr. Barn, district ten's escort for the games. The stage was set with banners, a few chairs, a podium and two large bins. One marked boys and the other girls. The mayor heads directly to the podium, while Mr. Barn took a seat.

As mayor prepares to make his mandatory speech, it is the same every year. Panem's history, then the dark days of the uprising. Moving on to the Treaty of Treason, this includes the new laws that guarantee our submission, and reminders to never revolt again. Finally in closing, the rules of the hunger games are explained.

Then a male by the name of John Ross. He was a victor that won before, he had short brown and blue eyes. The mayor then introduces Mr. Barn. Barn walks up to the podium wearing a suit and a wig, he greets the crowd in a charming voice. "Happy 74th huger games! Let the reaping begin!"

The whole audience was on edge. The tension was in the air, was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Mr. Bran walks over to the boys bin, "Gentlemen first of course." he says as he reaches in and adds, "May the odds" he pulls out a slip of paper, "be ever in your favor!" he unfolds the paper and glances at the name.

"Mike!"

Harry got mad because he didn't get picked, and when he saw a twelve year old, he stepped forward, "I volunteer!" Harry said, walking forward and stepping onto the stage. "Well there you have it, are voltmeter!" he said happily. "Whats your name?" he asked.

"Its Harry." reaching out and shaking his hand. Mr. Bran walks over to the girls, "And now the ladies turn!" reaching in he pulls out a name, "Mellie Newheart!" he smiles. A girl about seventeen years old, with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was very skinny, she would probably not make it.

She walks up onto stage, then we shake hands. "Well there you have are 74th hunger games tributes!" he smiled at the camera. The peacekeepers took us into the building, to say are last goodbyes to are family. The first person to meet him was Sarah his mom. "Okay, now remember what I taught you, and you will make it out of there alive. Don't go making alliances with the wrong sort." she walks him with a death grip. Harry hears her start crying,

"Mom its okay! I will come back!" before hugging her back. A peacekeeper comes in, "That's enough, you have another visitor." Mom gives me one last hug before leaving. Next is the little boy and his family, his mother and two sisters.

She grabs me and hugs the life out of me. "Thank you! I don't know what I would have done if he was sent to the games." Then the little boy and the two girls come up to me and thank me, for saving him or their little brother. "Now go wait out side!"

When they leave she turns toward me and smiles. "I know that you think you are going to win, but just in case. I don't think you wan to die a virgin?" Harry looks up at her and grins, "So what are you offering?" She then starts unbuttoning her dress and then lets it fall. "I'm offering to take it from you." while smiling seductively.

She walk over and grabs his shirt and yanks it off to see muscular body, with an eight pack stomach. She runs her hands all over his stomach and then down to his pant to unbutton them and take them off. Now they are wearing just their underwear.

She was about to take off her bra, but Harry reaches around and takes it off him self, making her smile. She then starts kissing him before pushing him onto the couch and straddlers him rubbing her wet pussy on his dock. They start kissing while Harry's hands start squeezing her nice cc-cup breast that were perky and small pink nipples.

He start kissing and sucking down her neck until he reaches her breast , which he takes into his mouth and sucks on it like a new born baby. "Oh, yes, god its been to long!" she cries out. She then pulls away, while standing up she takes off her underwear and then my boxers, before climbing back on his lap.

She start kissing him, while moving up so she could use her other arm to grab his cock and move it to her wet pussy. 'Oh, its bigger than my late husband. He is about twenty inches and four inches wide, huge' she thought. She then lowers herself down, his dick is spreading her cunt wide open. Making it so that only his cock could fit in there.

Harry thrust up to meet hers, they do this for an hour before she starts murmuring, "I'm close, I'm close!" with one last thrust she came while squeezing his cock making him cum in her. She lowers herself down to her knees and takes his cock into her mouth and sucks on it.

"Oh, yeah that's it baby. Suck my dick!" he groans out. Harry grabs her hair and thrusts her head down while thrusting up, making her moan. He can feel her tongue sweep around her tongue. Jerking up one last time before cumming in her mouth.

She puts her clothes on while grinning, "If you live, come see me." before walking out. Harry grabs his clothes and heads to the train. Heading to the capitol to fight in the hunger games.


End file.
